Merman Blaine
by Klainemomentsandmemories
Summary: One day Blaine's stuck in a fishing net on shore and lucky for him a young man, Kurt Hummel comes to the mermans rescue but is it possible for two boys from completely different worlds to come together?
1. Chapter 1

Of course everyone thought Mermen and mermaids weren't real, A fairy tale story but then again none of them had ever actually seen under the sea.

Everyday Blaine would swim up the excluded side of the beach, His turquoise tail shining beneath him but today was different. He whimpered and whined as he tried to free his tail from the fishing net, wriggling around and not even noticing the boy approaching him.

Kurt's heart beat a thousand times faster at the beautiful merman in front of him, It was a dream. It had to be, they weren't real. After a debate in his head, he built the courage up to approach Blaine.

Slowly, He made his way to Blaine and crouched to his level, gently pulling the net off Blaine's tail "Shush shush, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered nervously.

Blaine jumped at Kurt's actions, Diving down when he was free. He was told humans were evil and despite his curiosity he had to obey the sea laws.

"I'm Kurt, By the way. Can you speak English?"

He nodded

"Do you have a name?"

Another nod

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"Blaine.."

Kurt was still in the place of disbelief. A merman was sat in front of him, this couldn't be real and then bang.

Blaine had pulled Kurt down by his feet, looking curiously as he held the boy tightly. "I like your stumps.."

Kurt squirmed as he tried to get out Blaine's grip, Scared from tails told about merpeople trying to pull you down under the water "E-Excuse me?"

"These." He nodded, holding Kurt's feet up with a tiny smile "I like them."

Kurt nodded slowly and slammed his hands down onto the sand, Shaking his head "Thank you...P-Please don't pull me in. I won't tell anyone about you, Blaine."

Blaine tilted his head, his damp curls now dripping the water "I'm not going to pull you in, Kurt." He assured "I just like these, Why do you not have a tail?"

"Because I'm human.." He said shyly "You're a um- a..."

"Merman?"

"Yes that." He agreed slowly "This is a dream though isn't it. A crazy dream, I knew watching the little mermaid always made me fantasise about these things.. oh god, Come on wake up wake up."

Blaine let go of Kurt's legs and moved his torso onto the sand, pinching Kurt's hand.

"Ow! Blaine!" He frowned "What was that for?!"

"You said you were dreaming...You're not." He smiled, paddling backwards and lifting his glistened tail up and down with gentle movement. "What's the little mermaid?" The young merman asked curiously.

"It's a movie about a mermaid who falls in love with a human." He said briefly with a smile.

Blaine smiled and rested his head in his hands as he looked up to Kurt "I want to watch it but don't your people not like us. You trapped me in a net just to let me go?" He said slowly

"It wasn't my net, Blaine." He said softly, leaning over and patting Blaine's tail. He jumped when Blaine flipped out, shaking his head "I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"You can't touch my tail...We aren't together.." He said with a puppy pout, looking down to his hands. Blaine lips twitched into a smile as Kurt lifted his chin up, shaking his head shyly.

Kurt nodded "Sorry Blaine, I didn't Realise." He said slowly, taking his hand back and looking up to Blaine "Why are you up this close to land anyway?"

"I like to come up here because everyone tells me humans are dangerous but I don't know, My curiosity takes over as I think there's something more to your kind.."

"Well I can assure you Im not dangerous, Especially not to you." He whispered, smiling softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :- Hey everyone! Only a quick note, After this fanfiction just comment a review on any chapter if you have an idea for the next story you want or something, a story line for this story. Thank you! Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had been meeting up everyday for the past couple of weeks at the same spot they first met, Questioning each other, giggling, sharing stories and creating a strong friendship. Although, Kurt still had so many questions for the young merman and about his lifestyle under the sea.<p>

"So what can you actually do under the sea? Since, you know it's just water, rocks and fish.." Kurt asked curiously as he sat in the shallow depths of the water, beside Blaine.

"Go fishing?" Blaine giggled, Covering his face at the splash of water hit towards him "Okay okay. No but it's like land I guess, I mean I wouldn't know but you have shops, parks etc." He nodded "We have underwater shops here, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes lit up at the use of the word 'Shops' concluding that you could still go shopping even under water. "What? That's amazing! but if you do have shops and most humans think you're a myth, How come no doers have found any of them?" He questioned softly.

Blaine shrugged "Because it's not like they are anywhere near to surface, Kurt. you humans couldn't have enough oxygen to ever reach the bottom or find where we all are anyway." He answered, pushing himself back into the deeper water and pulling Kurt with him.

"Oh I suppose that's- Blaine what are you doing? No no, I can't swim No."

"You can't? Oh me neither!" He chuckled, holding Kurt close "dint worry I've got you. You're fine, Just relax you're safe." He assured, pushing a strand of hair out Kurt's eyes and damn. His heart suddenly sped up as he saw the crystal blue eyes looking back at him "Ocean.." He said dreamily.

"What? Blaine..?"

"Huh?"

Kurt smiled and shook his head "The ocean? What are you talking about?" He chuckled, holding onto Blaine's hands tightly as he paddled his feet.

"Oh That.." He nodded, a flush of red covering his cheeks "Your eyes..They're like the ocean, Beautiful Blue." the curly haired merman blushed.

Blaine wasn't the only one who's cheeks were now red a Kurt was now babbling on for a few seconds Absentmindedly, making no sense to Blaine or even himself as he spoke. "Thank you." He managed to finally say. "You have beautiful hazel eyes, Blaine."

"You think?" He smiled, crossing his eyes to try and look at his own eyes.

"Although you're a dork!" kurt giggled, tapping Blaine's nose.

"Am Not!"

"Are to!"

"Not."

"Are."

"Wait whats that?.." Blaine asked after the small debate, earning a giggle from kurt.

"You're adorable aren't you?"

"Maybe? Or yes? No...Uhh." He said slowly, looking back up to Kurt through his lashes, then down to the water making small ripples around Kurt happily.

Kurt smiled and looked down to the water "Yes. Yes you are." He nodded.

* * *

><p>"Dude, Come onnnn." Puck whined, pushing Finn down off the rocks to get him to hurry.<p>

Finn stumbled down to the sand and rolled his eyes "Why are you hurrying me? Kurt's my brother, Not your boyfriend." He chuckled, pulling Puck down.

"I don't know why you'd ever think Kurt would have a chance with me, Even if I was gay. I get can both genders but I'm sure you could ask every girl on the Cheerios if I was straight and the answer would be 'God Yes!'"

"I-Just shush and help me find Kurt would you?" He frowned, scrunching his nose up.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled back from Blaine's grip quickly at the sound of puck and Finns voices, shaking his head and running back onto the sand "I'm sorry Blaine, I'm really sorry but I've got to go. My brother is here and I can't risk him seeing you." He said quickly as he pulled his shirt back on along with his pants "I'll see you tomorrow same time?"<p>

Blaine looked up to Kurt as he scurried out the water, nodding along "It's okay, I promise I'll meet you back here tomorrow." He smiled, sinking back under the water with a wave.

"Careful of the sharks!" He called to Blaine, earning two very confused looks from Finn and Puck.

"The sea doesn't talk, Kurt..." Finn said slowly as he made his way over to his brother "It's just a liquid, Okay? Did you hit your head on the rocks?"

Puck laughed lightly "He's got more brains than you, Hudson." He pointed out, following Finn over to Kurt "But Yeah, Kurt. Who are you talking to?.."

kurt rolled his eyes at the two teens an shook his head "I wasn't talking to anyone, Just practising for...Drama?.. Yes Drama! I joined the drama club and I play the lifeguard.."

Finn smiled and nodded a they walked back home "That's cool, I guess. Make sure you invite us to opening night? I'm sure Burt would love to watch too."

"Yeah I guess he would.." Kurt mumbled.

'Great Now I've got to join drama club, A lifeguard? The play this year is Grease...' He thought with a groan.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- Italics are usEd when the character is thinking to themselves Just so you all know :)**

* * *

><p>"So it is your fault!" Kurt pointed out fondly, shaking his head down to blaine as he positioned himself down ln the sand.<p>

"What! Nuh uh, You could've just said you were talking to the wind but nope, drama club?" He giggled, leaning up and resting his chin at the bottom of Kurt's feet "Besides I don't like sharks, they're all snappy and sharp."

'_Smooth Blaine_'

Kurt giggled "Oh Dear Blaine. 'Snappy and sharp?' He questioned with a smile, leaning down and running one hand through Blaine's curls As he spoke, Shaking his head lightly.

"Yeah because you know.." He smiled, slamming his hands together to make the water splash up with a loud snapping sound. "See, Snap."

"Blaine." Kurt squeaked, covering his face "You've ruined so many of my clothes by pulling me in or splashing water at me." he giggled, wriggling his toes in front of Blaine. "You owe me a new set of clothes like a um, Starfish! Aw, Yes a starfish."

"I have? you should just not wear clothes then if I ruin them, Silly." He smiled, looking down to his own bare chest "I can't get you any clothes since they'd be wet from the water, Made of seaweed and we don't even wear clothes, except the mermaid wear shells." He shrugged, holding Kurt's feet still in contentment "A star fish?"

Kurt's cheeks flushed a light shade of red at both the request to just result in being naked and also the fact Blaine practically was, now he was staring at his torso. "I-uh. I've got to wear clothes, Blaine. you have to do it on land unless you're in your house I guess." He responded softly "And yes a starfish, They're cute and like mini stars. Adorable."

"Do you people not like your body? Is that why you wear clothes, because I think you have a very nice body and should be able to show everyone." He smiled, looking up to Kurt before giggling "I'll get you a starfish but you have to put it in water."

"What? Yes I do..Kind of, Well I don't know...But-"

"You don't?..Kurt You're beautiful every single aspect about you is gorgeous, your smile, your body, personality, your adorable laugh even if I'm being a 'Dork' and your eyes, god your eyes. They're like the ocean and everytime I look imto your eyes I think 'Wow, This boy right here. He's perfect and I want everyone to see that even if for whatever reason he doesn't."

Kurts heart was now melted, He wasn't perfect the fact of the matter blaine was. No one had ever complimented him before at least not meaning it or having a heart of gold, telling him face to face. "Blaine, You're the sweetest more caring person, well merman I've ever met." He whispered. "I.."

Blaine smiled shyly and shook his blush away, Looking back up to Kurt and tilin his head "You?" he asked softly at Kurt's hesitance to finish the sentence. "You can tell me Kurt, Remember? You're my best friend."

"And you're my best friend, Blaine." He whispered, looking up to Blaine

_'I love you. like that, just tell him. No what if he hates me after and I don't see him again, No I can't loose him..'_

_K_urt nodded after the small debate in his head and looked to Blaine "I love-...My body.." He murmured, changing his decision half way through after thinking he may loose Blaine "in fact, you made me feel better about the body I'm in with your sweet adorable words."

Blaine smiled and looked up to Kurt, taking his hands "I'm glad you feel beautiful because you definitely look it." He whispered, his eyes fixed on Kurt's lips and he hadn't even realised but he was leaning in.

Kurt being caught up in the moment, watched as Blaine inched closer. Slowly, he leaned down in attempt to meet the merman's lips.

**A/N :- Shortish chapter but Will Klaine have their first kiss?! :) Review, and tell me if you want them to or want something to happen. Next chapter up later today.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes as he got closer and closer, cupping Kurt's cheek with one hand and couldn't help the grin forming on his lips when he met Kurt's. Slowly, with a blush he pulled back and looked into Kurt's eyes. "And to add to the list of why you're beautiful. Your lips are perfect." He whispered.

Kurt looked up to the hazel eyes looking right into his and blushed shyly "Thank you." he whispered back, holding Blaine's hands and shaking his head "You're perfect, Blaine.." He said softly.

* * *

><p>"Cooper, Where's your brother?" Mandy sighed, shaking her head as she looked up to her eldest son. "You were supposed to keep an eye on him."<p>

Cooper shook his head and looked up to his mom "He's always wandering off that's not my fault Mom, I'll go out and look for him I guess." He groaned, swimming out the house to find Blaine. Eventually, he came to surface and tugged Blaine behind him after he said bye to Kurt.

"Ow Cooper!" He whined, rubbing his tail and following his brother. "What are you doing here?" He asked curiously with a pout.

"Sorry Bro but you shouldn't even be up here in the first place." He pointed out as he nudged Blaine in front "I'm here to take you back home because moms freaking out about where you are. Anyway, What are you even doing up here?"

Blaine nodded and swam quickly to keep up with his brother "I was talking to my best friend..well Talking, Not exactly." He blushed, giggling up to Cooper.

"Right.." He nodded slowly "Who's this then? one of your warbler buddies Finally decided to make out with you?" He asked with a smirk.

Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head "No, Coop. He's uh...He's human, his name is Kurt." He said quietly, swimming a little faster to try and get home.

Cooper frowned and tugged Blaine back by his tail "Whoa whoa whoa, You went to surface and sucked face with a human? Are you trying to get killed or just plain stupid?" He asked, shaking his head "Huh?"

"Ow ow ow, my tail." He whimpered, stopping swimming and rubbing his fin as he looked back up to Cooper "I'm not stupid..He's really great Coop, I think I-.."

"What you think you Love him? For god sake Blaine, you can't just go up kiss a human after what meeting him for a few days, weeks?" He groaned, flicking Blaine's nose and sighing. "You're an idiot."

Blaine pouted and looked back up to Cooper, playing with his hands as he shrugged "I- why can't I kiss him if I'm in love with him? Just because I've got to be with a merman? That's not fair Cooper, he's special to me and I love him.."

Cooper sighed "And what you think he's going to come to the beach every single day forever? What about when it's crap weather, Blaine? He's just going to think 'Oh Fuck it, My wonderful boyfriend is at the beach so I'll just go to the beach?'"

"I...no, I guess not..He was my first love.."

"That doesn't make him the last, Just stick to your own kind, bro."

Blaine nodded silently and swam into the house, sighing softy when his mother pulled him into a tight embrace. "Blaine, What have I said about wandering off?" She sighed, brushing his curls out his eyes "You're still a guppy, I don't want you hurt or lost."

"Mom I'm not a guppy, I'm Seventeen." He whined, sticking his tongue out at his brother when he laughed "Please can I just go to my room? I've got to study for school."

Mandy nodded and nudged Blaine out her arms "Go on then my little guppy." She cooed, smiling over to Blaine.

Blaine whined and swam up to his room "Not a guppy." He mumbled with a pout.

* * *

><p>"Malcolm, Blaine's back." Mandy called, looking down to her husband and sighing softly as she sat down beside him "I think he's surfacing again.." She said quietly.<p>

Malcolm rubbed a hand over his face and looked up to Mandy "He's not five anymore, You need to let him be individual but yes he needs to make sure he's careful. Send him down here?"

Mandy nodded "Okay I get that but yes, I'll go and get him now." She hummed, swimming upstairs and getting Blaine to come downstairs for a talk.

Blaine smiled down to his dad as he entered "Hi Dad." He greeted sitting down opposite his parents.

"Afternoon, Kiddo. I think we need a talk don't you?" He hummed as he looked up to Blaine "Now before you think of lying to us Blaine, You've been swimming out up to surface Hm? And Cooper seems to think you've met a human?"

Blaine nodded shyly and blushed "I-Yes but I've been careful I promise. I've met someone and his name is Kurt, Dad." He said quietly, Running a hand through his curls. "And I- uh, We've been meeting up for weeks now and today we had a moment.."

"You have Huh? Moment, Meaning what?" He asked slowly.

"We kissed But but but, I think I love him so it meant something special to me Dad, He's perfect." Blaine nodded quickly.

Malcolm sighed heavily and rubbed his hand over his face "Blaine...Don't you know what happens when a merman has feelings for a human and they share a kiss?..."

**_A/N:- Aww Blainey, Poor curls is in troubleeeee. So guys what does happen when a merman kisses a human? _**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:- Okay uploading again. Should be up to Chapter 7 by Tuesday? Maybe. And yes, some how you can cry underwater. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned at the sound of his alarm clock screeching around 6am, Kicking off his blankets he woke up. Slowly, he stood up and made his way over to the bathroom, only then did he notice. His eyes widened and covered his mouth to stop him shouting or making a noise.<p>

He had practically sprinted down to the beach when it was his and Blaine's usual meeting time, his legs now completely covered and gluing his eyes to Blaine's.

"Hey K-"

"What the hell is going on?" He squeaked loudly, pulling up his pants leg and gesturing to the giant scales that were patterned up his legs in a turquoise colour. "Why have I got scales on my legs!?"

Blaine wriggled forward as he looked closer at Kurt's legs, sighing softly as he looked up to the other boy "Yesterday...When we kissed, It's a kind of intimate action, Right? So because you're a human and I'm a merman, When we kissed it triggered something inside you and-"

"What I'm now going to be a merman?!" He screeched, shaking his head and sighing heavily "I'm not doing it, No. I'm not leaving everything I have here on land to be some stupid made up fantasy creature." He frowned, rubbing a hand over his face.

Blaine looked down to his hands at Kurt's outburst, nodding silently "I-I Didn't mean to make this happen. It's my fault for kissing you but I didn't know this would happen.." He said quietly, looking back up to Kurt "But it's okay..."

kurt frowned and snapped his head back to look at Blaine "Okay? How is this going to be okay Blaine? You've put whatever kind of stupid spell on me just so you can force me to live under water with you!" He snapped "I'm going to loose everything for what? A bunch of seaweed and water."

Blaine's eyes immediately fell back to the ground and played with his hands "I didn't put a spell on you or forcing you into anything.." He said as he slowly moved closer "Im sorry Kurt...I would always be by your side in the water and I-uh I'd make sure you were safe and felt at home." He whispered, holding onto kurt's hands.

"No. No, I'm not just giving up everything to live in some water." He said firmly, pulling his hands away and nudging Blaine away from him. "Just leave me alone...I don't have anything to say to you right now.."

"Kurt..-"

"Go."

Blaine nodded and glanced to Kurt once more before swimming down under the water, closing his eyes tightly as a tear ran down his cheek. He swam home quickly, nudging past his brother and swimming into his room immediately in silence.

* * *

><p>Kurt sniffled as he bought his legs up to his chest, taking short quick breaths. He felt awful for snapping at blaine, He'd practically shouted at him for expressing his feelings and he did kiss back in the first place. Just as Kurt was about to get up, the water rippled and an older merman appeared out the water. "I-I was just leaving, I promise I didn't see anything I won't tell anyone, I have to go.."<p>

"Relax, I'm not going to drown you. Unless you annoy me of course...I'm kidding." Cooper chuckled, looking up to Kurt "You're Kurt right?" he asked as he extended his hand.

"How do you know my name?.."

"Im Cooper, Blaine's brother." He informed, shaking Kurt's hand. "Don't worry he didn't send me up to have a go at you or anything. In fact he doesn't know I'm here so Shush but I just wanted to know why he looks like a puffer fish."

Kurt nodded and shook Coopers hand slowly, Frowning slightly "Excuse me?"

Cooper chuckled "Puffer fish. Crying so his eyes are puffy? Never mind...Basically I gathered since he's Head over tail for you, it had something to do with you two." He stated, leaning up and looking up at Kurt.

"I didn't mean to shout at him...I was confused and he was there so he I took it all out on him and now, He's going to hate me and I'm going to be in the water alone-"

"What? Kurt shush, Blaine doesn't hate you at all. He's upset I know but he could never hate you, know why? Because everyday he comes to surface to meet you and then back home, telling me how perfect you are every single time you two talk." He said softly with a reassuring smile "What do you mean you're going to be in the water alone?"

kurt couldn't help the small smile that pulled at his lips, shaking his head and looking down to his legs "When Blaine and I kissed, It did something and now I have scales all over my legs and I'm guessing I'm making a transformation..."

Cooper nodded and pulled one of Kurt's legs over with a nod "Ah right. Honestly, you're going to be scared and I know that I do. But this process from one is pain free and you know Blaine will be right by your side everyday day." He assured "its not bad down here anyway, Kurt. You've got loads of people who are the sweetest ever, helping you do whatever. Also, you've got shops to well shop at. I take it you have shops on land don't you."

Kurt's lit up slightly at the mention of shopping but tried to hide it "Yeah we do..Maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad under the water but what about my family?"

"Family. You can see then everyday, just like Blaine comes to see you." He smiled, looking up to Kurt "And you're gay right?" He asked bluntly "Everyone is treated totally equal in the water, Kurt. No one is bullied or treated with disrespect...Just think about it, Yeah?"

**_A/N:- Should the glee club members, Rachel, Santana etc be underwater already or on land? The warblers are down there but ND too, Yeah no? :) and If you like Klaine fanart follow me on IG -K1ainefanart._**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:- Thank you for suggestions**

**the-power-of-love**

**.3382**

**Ill consider both but it's a half an half, Putting Some ND underwater and some surfaced. A little Samcedes later on, Mercedes to join kurt in the water?**

********

* * *

><p><p>

Kurt couldn't express how relieved he was when he saw the bundle of black curls make an appearance our of the water, smiling he looked down at Blaine. "I'm so glad you came, I'm sorry for shouting at you Blaine. So sorry, None of this is your fault and I believe that you didn't know anything about this transformation."

Blaine looked up to Kurt and nodded "Im glad to see you too, I don't like fighting with you, Kurt." He said, reaching back up to take the boys hands "I honestly didn't know but I will do everything I possibly can to keep you safe and happy." He whispered, kissing Kurt's hands "Did you tell your dad?"

"You always make me feel safe.." He blushed, pushing a curl out of Blaine's eyes "I told him and basically he thought I was crazy. Though we did some research and stories, then I showed him the scales and eventually after a few hours he gave in and believed me. Well said he did."

Blaine smiled and nodded "Well I guess he has a point because you know, you are crazy." He giggled, sticking his tongue out.

"Crazy about you, Fish." He grinned.

"Cheesy Kurt, Very Cheesy." Blaine smiled, laying his head in Kurt's lap "Hey don't call me fish'l he said in a serious tone before laughing.

"Can I call you curls then?"

"No."

"Flipper?"

"Nuh uh."

"Blainey cakes?"

"What?"

"Blainey fish ?"

"Kuuurt."

"Okay Okay, I'm sorry Blainey." He cooed, lifting Blaine up to kiss his forehead "Though you're still my fishy." kurt grinned proudly, holding Blaine in his arms and gently stroking his tail.

Blaine smiled and hummed contently at the kiss, nuzzling against Kurt when his tail was petted "Fine...I'm your fishy." He said, trying to keep a smile off his lips as he spoke but failing miserably "And you're my fishy too."

Kurt smiled and pressed his lips back to Blaine's forehead then to his lips softly "I am. Always will be Blaine." He whispered against his lips, holding him close by the back of the merman's neck. "So perfect."

blaine smiled shyly and cupped Kurt's cheeks gently as he took his hand's out the water "I Love you." He whispered, Absentmindedly. Only looking up when Kurt pulled back.

"Did I do something wrong? Oh God did I bite you?"

Kurt smiled and put his hand over Blaine's mouth "You didn't bite me, No." He giggled, looking into Blaine's eyes "You love me?" He asked, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips "I Love you too."

"I do." He nodded.

"Okay Okay We aren't getting married Blaine, Save your I do's." He giggled, curling up to Blaine's side and taking his hands. "But really, I do love you."

Blaine giggled and wrapped an arm around Kurt "I love you too, Kurt." He whispered, kissing the top of his head as Kurt played with his hands. "How do you feel honestly about being in the water, Living wise?"

Kurt looked up to Blaine "Honestly." He hummed "I'm terrified but at the same time curious and excited." He answered softly, pushing Blaine's curls back "As long as you're with me, I couldn't think of anything better."

"You have nothing to worry about, Kurt. I'm going to be by your side the whole time, admiring how beautiful you are when you get your gorgeous tail." He whispered, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled as a blush was painted on his cheeks "You're beautiful, Blaine." He whispered, cupping his face with a giggle "From your fluffy curls down to your gorgeous tail."

Blaine smiled and splashed his tail in the water, giggling as he splashed the water up at Kurt "Kurt.." He said slowly as he looked at the boy. "What just happened?"

Kurt hummed before his eyes widened "Oh God.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN :- Sorry to leave you guys like that's :) What's happened, Next chapter soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:- **Pretty short chapter guys, The question of 'It is Possible for Merpeople to go on land is answered in this Chapter :) **

* * *

><p>"It's the water, Blaine. When you splashed me they got darker." He pointed out slowly, Watching as Blaine swam closer.<p>

Blaine nodded and ran his finger over Kurt's scales "I think you're right. Although, They don't look turquoise now." He stated as he looked up to Kurt, running a finger down the boys legs.

Kurt looked down and nodded "You have a point, Maybe it was just the colour at first?" He shrugged "Do you, Um..-Uh.."

Blaine tilted his head and took Kurt's hands "Do I what, Kurt?" He asked softly, brushing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles

"Do you think I could just like walk into the water and be with you now?" He asked shyly, squeezing Blaine's hands hopefully.

"If that's what you want to do, You know I'll be here right here with you the whole time." He whispered reassuringly, carefully pulling Kurt in by his hands.

"One question first?"

Blaine nodded and let Kurt stand where he was "Anything."

"When I have the transformation. Is it possible to go back on land, to visit my dad for example?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. A merman or mermaid is allowed to go up on land, twice a month when they ask the sea king for permission." He answered "But if it rains on land for example, You must get to shelter before you get wet and your tail is exposed."

"Oh." Kurt nodded with a small smile "That's good though. It means I can see my dad everyday from the water and come up to my house twice a week too." He grinned "But when I'm in the water, I still have my beautiful Boyfriend with me."

Blaine smiled "Weird. I have my beautiful boyfriend with me too." He giggled, kissing Kurt's hand "I've got you Kurt, You're going to be fine in here with me." He whispered, tugging at his hands gently.

Kurt nodded and took wobbly steps into the water, looking up to Blaine the second his legs made contact with the liquid. After that he closed his eyes tightly, Nervous to look down as the transformation was in progress.

The circle around Kurt lit up a light blue, spinning around over the boy up and up then came crashing back down. Small droplets of colour fell from Kurt's hair, down until they met back with the water. His tail soon began to form "Blaine my legs feel funny." He mumbled nervously.

"Shush shush, I've got you Baby." He whispered, squeezing Kurt's hands as he watched "You're beautiful. It's just the transformation relax."

Kurt nodded and opened one eye when the water settled back down. The light blue circle now the colour that determined Kurt's tail colour, which also meant the position he would be underwater.

"Kurt...You look absolutely gorgeous." Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt into a hug and gently leaning one hand down to brush over Kurt's tail.

* * *

><p><strong> AN:- Ideas for Kurt's tail colour? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:- Thank you all firstly for the follows, favourites and reviews! You're all Amazing and keeping me motivated to carry on so Thank you! :) **

**And**

**Secondly, Most people wanted Blue for Kurt's tail -Like his eyes but someone also wanted purple/grey so I'll try and keep you all happy :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled as he lifted Kurt's chin up to make eye contact "Open your eyes beautiful." He whispered softly, kissing Kurt's nose. "Your tail...It's gorgeous."<p>

Kurt blushed lightly at the compliments and opened his eyes, meeting with the lit up hazel ones opposite. "Thank you.." He whispered shyly "But I doubt it's as gorgeous as yours."

"It's better." He whispered, looking down at the ocean blue tail swishing back and forth slowly. Blaine smiled and dipped underwater, running a finger over the purple pattern at the bottom of Kurt's tail.

Kurt giggled and pulled Blaine up to cling onto "Don't leave without me." He murmured, looking back into Blaine's eyes.

"That's it." He whispered with a grin.

"What's it?"

Blaine smiled and rested his forehead against Kurt's "Your tail. It's the same as your ocean blue eyes, the same ones I looked into the first day we met." He answered "Your eyes remind me of home which is the ocean, But also tells me you're my home too."

"Oh so I'm your house?" He giggled, shaking his head.

"I mean because I'm safe and surrounded by people I love at home. Just like the way I feel when I'm with you."

Kurt smiled and melted into Blaine's arms "You're adorable, cheesy but adorable." He cooed, kissing Blaine's curls "Although, you're still a dork."

Blaine blushed and nuzzled back into Kurt's neck before whining "I don't know what dork means." He pouted.

"The definition of dork is - Blaine Anderson."

"Kuuuurt." He whined childishly, pulling him underwater with their lips together "Tell me."

Kurt giggled and gasped for air before relaxing when he remembered he could now breath underwater "Baby shush." He smiled, holding Blaine's hand tightly as they swam.

Blaine blushed lightly at the nickname and nodded "Okay." He smiled, putting a finger on his lips. "I've got somewhere I want you to come to with me." He said shyly as they swam to the bottom of the water slowly.

"Okay?" He said slowly, Kissing Blaine's shoulder before his eyes widened at the small little village under the water "Blaine this is beautiful. So perfect."

Blaine smiled brightly and held Kurt close as he swam into a shop called 'Tail Decor'.

Kurt giggled as he looked up to the sign "Really Blaine?" He grinned, shaking his head fondly as he swam behind the younger merman.

"Yes really." He giggled, sitting Kurt in the chair and telling the decor what to do. Blaine sat beside Kurt and smiled, holding his hand gently "It will be ours." He whispered.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow but held his questioning. After the decor was done, Kurt grinned and looked up to Blaine "Blaine you're so adorable!" He cooed, leaning up and pressing their lips together.

On both their tails at the very bottom, Blaine had requested a diamond heart with the others name inside of it. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it." He giggled.

"I love it! Although, how do you pay for things down here?" He asked curiously, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine giggled "Don't worry, I've got this one." He smiled, handing the man ten small pearls. "Let's go." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Klaine mermen :) If you have any plot you want included just ask, I'll consider or use in the story. Next Chapter soooon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been so long! :o I'm sorry everyone for the really late update but here is the 9th chapter. Quick summary for everyone:- Kurt has now officially got his tail and living underwater with Blaine - his curly dopey merman. Enjoy! I had so much fun writing this chapter, The starfish :) You'll get that later.**

* * *

><p>Blaine spun around like a puppy trying to catch his tail, still full of excitement about Kurt being with him down in the water. "Kurt!" He grinned. It'd been a week and Kurt was a very fast learner, in fact he knew most tricks Blaine took ages to learn but he wasn't jealous..Blaine Anderson doesn't get jealous. Except that once when his brother got that 'A' in the science project - He deserved it not Cooper! Anyway, let it go Blaine it's over, I'm over it. It was impossible to be annoyed with Kurt, he was just so perfect and so gorgeous.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, hearing his name called but nothing after that. "Why did you call me Baby?"

Nothing. Blaine was still lost in his own daydream, not about that science project - that he deserved to win. Nope. He was really thinking, wanting to surprise Kurt and give him the best date possible to show how much he did love him. "Got it!"

"Blaine? What, what have you got?"

Blaine grinned, pecking Kurt's lips and splashing his tail back and forth happily. "A plan." He replied, taking Kurt's hands as he swam backwards into the house. "You have to follow me tonight because I have something to show you, because you're special to me and I love you Kurt, with all my fin."

Kurt stared up into Blaine's eyes in Awe, kissing his boyfriends nose before giggling. "I love you too, Blaine but really? You love me with all your fin?" The taller boy cooed, stroking a hand up Blaine's tail. "Such a dork. Dorky fishy."

"Kurt you can't keep calling me a dork, I don't know what it means!" Blaine whined, hiding his face in Kurt's neck, a pout plastered on his lips. "Or I'll fish slap you." He smirked slightly, meeting Kurt's confused look. "Ohhh, don't know what that is? Who's the dork now?"

"You just made that up by putting fish in front of slap, Blaine." Kurt said with a giggle, tracing circles on Blaine's tail. "If you fish slap me I'll..uh crab slap you."

Blaine shook his head at the accusation, his tail moving up into Kurt's touch. "I did not. It's a real thing!" He assured quickly before gasping loudly. "You can't crab slap me! Ow, Kurt don't joke about it." The merman whined.

"Oh God..are you being serious?" Kurt asked slowly in disbelief. Blaine was serious, there are types of slaps - Bitch slap fine that's got a meaning but fish slap and crab slap..it's mad. "Blaine baby, you can't be serious. Is there starfish slap too?" He questioned teasingly.

"Of course not. Don't be silly." Blaine giggled, looking up to Kurt. "You play frisbee but gently."

Okay. Kurt had officially fallen in love with an idiot.

"Because if you're rough with them, you might break one of their legs and they're really cute!" Blaine giggled as he rambled on about starfish for the next few minutes. "Doesn't it?"

Kurt had tuned out after the word 'legs' but couldn't fight the smile on his face as Blaine continued to blabber on in such concentration then crap. He asked a question and Kurt had no idea what he was saying. "Hm? Oh right yeah, totally." He answered randomly, smiling softly at Blaine.

"Exactly!" Blaine grinned widely, hugging Kurt tightly and sticking a baby starfish on his boyfriends nose. "Look! They're adorable." He whispered.

"Blai-"

Of course Blaine shushed him. He wasn't allowed to talk 'in case he woke the starfish.' He was crazy but so adorable. Although, Kurt needed to speak.

"Blaine, I need to tell you something." Kurt said softly, scrunching his nose up only to be told off. "Shush, now let me speak Baby."

Blaine swam down to the rocks happily and stuck a starfish on his own nose giggling. "Look. Now we have Klaine starfish!" He said contently.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, holding onto Blaine's hands. "Okay firstly I'll tell you something and then you can explain whatever 'Klaine starfish' means." He nodded, stroking Blaine's cheek. "You're naughty Blainey, Okay? We have to be nice to animals and not pull them off the rocks to put on your face."

Blaine couldn't help but giggle as he listened, but nodded regardless. "I know, but-"

"No buts." Kurt said, carefully peeling the starfish off and putting it in the palm of his hand. "Put them back on the rocks sweetheart, that's their house."

"Their house?" Blaine asked, peeling his starfish off and onto his hand. "But there isn't any beds." He pointed out, sticking the creature to his tail. "Can we keep them? I have a spare rock at home."

"They don't need be- you have a spare rock at home?" God he's adorable. "No baby, they have to stay here yeah? We can see them tomorrow." Kurt said with a quiet giggle, ruffling Blaine's curls.

Blaine giggled and nodded, kissing the starfish goodbye and placing it back on the rock. "Bye bye. That ones mine, Kurt so don't take it." He nodded, holding Kurt's waist loosely as he watched the other put the animal back.

"Okay I won't touch it. That ones yours, what's it's name?" Kurt chuckled, stroking Blaine's curls back. "Blainey dork?" He cooed.

"Kurt." Blaine whined as he was called a dork, still not knowing what it meant. "No. I've called it star." He smiled proudly, not the most creative merman in the waters but there you go.

"Okay..took a lot of thinking Huh Blaine?" Kurt smiled, tugging Blaine back into his arms. "We can buy you a pet. Actually do you have a pet store down here?"

Blaine giggled and nodded quietly. "It did but he's a starfish So he's a star shape." He explained excitedly as he led Kurt to the pet store.

"I got that Blaine." Kurt chuckled, kissing Blaine's messy curls. "You're so adorable, where are we going?"

"To the pet store.

**A/N:- End of chapter 9:) What pet should Blaine buy? - write your answer/request in the review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:- Firstly I hope everyone (who celebrates it) had a great Easter. **

**And I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed through out the story, you're all amazing! :) **

* * *

><p>"Why did you buy him Blaine?" Kurt questioned as he swam behind Blaine, swatting his tail gently. "Don't squeeze him, you'll hurt him." He frowned a little, taking Blaine's seahorse out his hands.<p>

The look on Blaine's face when his seahorse was taken away from him was like taking candy from a baby. "Kurt..my seahorse." He sniffled, reaching forward to try and get it back.

"No Blaine. You can have him back at home, Okay?" Kurt replied, trying his best not to give in to Blaine's eyes. "Later."

Blaine sniffled but still nodded quietly, holding onto Kurt's tail as he swam. "What if I buy him a leash?" He asked, smiling.

Kurt was having trouble swimming as Blaine decided to clench onto his tail, making him swim a little off. "I suppose. You need to make sure you don't loose him though." He said as he moved Blaine up to hold his hand instead.

"I won't loose him." Blaine giggled, swimming down into his rock house with Kurt dragged along behind him. "Come on Kurt, put my seahorse on the bed."

"Oh he's just yours Blainey? What happened to sharing?" Kurt questioned, setting /their/ seahorse down. "Nevermind. Come on Blaine I'm starving, can we go and eat?"

"Was sharing your pet?" Blaine replied as he made Kurt a sandwich from seaweed. "Here you go." He smiled proudly, okay so it looked and smelt awful but it tasted amazing! Well not amazing, good..alright...so It didn't taste nice either.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled as he took the food, thanking Blaine with a gentle peck. "You're so sweet Bla-" he managed to say before attempting a bite, squeaking and shaking his head. "What is that?"

Blaine swam over to Kurt and pouted, nuzzling into his chest. "It's a sandwich Kurt." He answered. "Is it not nice?"

"You're adorable for trying and I'll feel awful if you get upset but Blaine honey, it tastes horrible." Kurt said softly, cupping Blaine's cheeks and kissing his nose.

"I did try." Blaine nodded quickly, holding Kurt tightly with a sniffle. "It was just an accident, it wasn't suppose to taste horrible."

"Shush Baby, no." Kurt whispered, stroking Blaine's cheek before tying the seaweed together with a smile. "Look it did come in useful. You can use it as a leash for-"

"Bubbles." Blaine added quietly, looking up at the hand made leash with a little smile. "He's only little."

"Yes, a leash for bubbles." Kurt confirmed, making the neck hole a little smaller before putting it on bubbles. "There you go. Now you can take bubbles but we're going out to a proper restaurant."

Blaine held onto the leash and smiled, making his way to the town with a little giggle. "Can we stop off to see the Starfish later?"

"Of course sweetie."

After dinner Blaine was swimming as quickly as he little tail would carry him to see his 'friends.'

"Hurry Kurt, Hurry!" Blaine called excitedly, holding bubbles close as he swam. "Quick Bubbles."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as he followed, soon sitting down on a near by rock up at shore where they first met. "Remember when we first met?" He whispered, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

Blaine blushed lightly and smiled, nodding his head quickly. "I fell in love with you straight away..well after I realised you weren't a threat." He replied softly, stroking Kurt's tail.

Kurt laughed lightly and stroked one hand through Blaine's curls. "You were adorable and still are to this day." He smiled. "In a way, I'm glad you got stuck because I got to meet you. Although, I wasn't glad you got hurt."

"I'm glad too, well glad about the meeting you part." Blaine nodded, pecking Kurt's lips. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Kurt and the second I met you I knew you were special."

"I knew you were special too. Mainly because I saw your tail though." Kurt teased softly, earning a gentle slap on his arm from Blaine.

"Kuuurt, don't be a moment killer!" Blaine smiled, hiding his face in Kurt's chest. "Silly."

Kurt giggled and lifted Blaine's chin up to meet his hazel eyes. "I do have a question though Blaine. Not about our first meeting but much more recently." He said with a smile.

Blaine nodded and met Kurt's gaze lovingly. "Okay, I'm listening." He nodded, playing with Kurt's fingers.

"You know you said ages ago about us now having klaine starfish?" Kurt asked softly as he twisted Blaine's curls.

"Mmhm." Blaine giggled, tapping Kurt's nose. "When it was on our noses."

Kurt smiled softly and pecked Blaine's lips. "Yes. What did you mean? I mean, I know you said starfish because Duh we had starfish but the klaine part." He said softly, stroking his boyfriends tail. "What does klaine mean? What is it?"

Blaine smiled warmly and shuffled into Kurt's arms. "Klaine. Where do I even begin?" He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- That's it Guys! The story of Merman Blaine. Thank you all so much for reading and if you want another story make sure to request in in the reviews or by Pm. Thank you and hope you enjoyed the story!:)**


End file.
